This application relates to cooling passages that will deliver and then return cooling fluid for an electronic component.
Electronics are becoming utilized in more and more applications. The size of electronic components is continuously being reduced. There are now any number of electronic chips that are on the order of one millimeter by one millimeter, or even smaller.
As the applications controlled and performed by the electronic components have increased, the heat generated by the electronic components has also increased. The historic ways of dissipating heat, such as heat fins, may no longer always be adequate.
Thus, it becomes important to provide cooling fluid in an efficient manner to the very small electronic components.
However, given the extremely small sizes involved, the formation of the required passages to supply cooling fluid is challenging. Further, supplying fluid, and then returning fluid in an efficient manner, and with control over the pressure losses, and other flow characteristics, has proven challenging.